


The Silver Prince(ess)

by awakened_treepanda



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Genderbending, Multi, tags will be updated as necessary
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-12-19
Packaged: 2018-09-24 01:33:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9694004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awakened_treepanda/pseuds/awakened_treepanda
Summary: a collection of drabbles about my favorite archer (bae) and his bae(s?)(only the first "chapter" is Hinata/Takumi just saying)





	1. I've Had it

**Author's Note:**

> senpai said to post it so here it is :P hope you like it senpai <3
> 
> and whoever is reading this, hope you enjoy it too :)  
> ~Tree

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hinata/not really obvious but it was intended fem Takumi

Watching him always gave you an exhilarating rush but recently, it didn’t quite seem the same anymore. You didn’t know what had changed but whatever it is, you don’t like it.

You can’t spar with him without getting distracted and he’s noticed. Guilt eats up at your conscience but it doesn’t stop you from avoiding him as much as you’re able. Well, as much as you can when you’re avoiding your own retainer that is.

Eventually he gets fed up. He’s tried giving you space, giving you time to yourself to get your act together but it doesn’t seem like you’ll ever stop avoiding him.

You try to explain it to him, to weasel out of a confrontation when he snaps at you. You freeze. It’s the first time he’s ever raised his voice at you and both of you are shocked. He backtracks quickly, apologizing profusely when you stop him. You ask him to say your name.

Confused, he complies but you shake your head and tell him to say it again. This time, without the title.

“Takumi.”

Your heart stutters and that’s when you realize it. You laugh at the sheer stupidity of it all, at the simpleness of the entire thing and it just confuses him even more. You calm down from your laughing fit, cheeks flushed and smile wide. Hinata looks nervous for some reason.

You take a breath, mentally debating about the repercussions of what you’re about to do but. You’ve had enough. He’s had enough. You’ve made yourselves wait this long.

“Forgive me if I’m wrong,” you say uncharacteristically soft as you step closer to him.

“But I think we’ve both been wanting this for a while now.”

You close the distance. He doesn’t respond and you start to panic, quickly moving away when a hand cups the back of your head, holding you in place. You can’t look at him.

“Do you,” he pauses, “do you truly … like me?” he asks oddly unsure.

“Yes,” you finally admit and you wonder why you ever hesitated before. Hinata beams at you and it’s just so, so very easy to let yourself fall back into him. He holds you close and you peer up at him.

Watching him always gave you an exhilarating rush but recently, it didn’t quite seem the same anymore. You now know what’s changed and you couldn’t be happier for it.

 

 


	2. There's Hope yet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> title says it all  
> Leo/i made it obvious this time fem Takumi

She can’t stand him, the second prince of Nohr. Takumi doesn’t understand what Kamui sees in him but then again, there’s a lot of things Takumi doesn’t understand about her brother. Like the way he goes barefooted everywhere. Who does that?

Takumi rolls her eyes when she hears Kamui trying to convince the Nohrian prince to join in the sparring. Kamui would sooner make Hinoka give up her Pegasus. Prince Leo didn’t even look like he did much manual labor. Just how would he last in a spar?

The Nohrian fixes her a glare, challenge brewing in his eyes, one that Takumi takes gladly.

Suffice to say, Takumi is very much surprised when the prince manages to evade her. She glances at him, smirk on his face, posture the very definition of smug and okay, he’s not that bad. But.

Takumi disarms him in one swift movement. He’s not quite there yet. She grins as the Nohrian gives her a pleasantly surprised expression. He picks up his sword again, falling back into a stance and they go for another round. And another. And another. And another until Prince Leo gives and crouches to catch his breath. Takumi isn’t that much better.

“You’re not so bad after all, Prince Leo.”

“The same can be said for you Princess Takumi.”

She smiles, as genuine as it is rare, and they walk back to the main camp, oblivious to the stares of the rest of the army. From his tent, Kamui feels a growing hope in his chest as he watches his younger siblings bond.

 

"You should try miso soup!"

"Mee-so soup?"


	3. Missing You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leokumi modern au

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *we dont talk anymore plays in the background*

They were enemies first. Coming from rival families, they fought and bickered at each encounter with each other. Middle school was a battlefield and they the soldiers at each end. High school was the calm after. Friends was a term used loosely for them. The school corridors were a lot more peaceful then.

Then college came.

 

* * *

 

Takumi had come to look forward to their Friday library raids. It was a tradition they’ve had ever since their first partner project together back when they were fresh-faced baby high schoolers.

He looks for Leo in the quiet library, spotting him seated at the more secluded section, behind a couple bookshelves. Wordlessly, he heads towards his friend, dumping his bag by the chair adjacent to Leo and takes a seat.

Leo looks up then from his laptop and gives him a smile and ah, yeah. This part, he didn’t really look forward to. Takumi smiled back despite the pounding in his chest.

 

Takumi looks forward to their in-between-class meetings too. Leo comes to pick him up from his classes, always without fail leaning against the wall, arms crossed waiting there outside his classroom. It’s a subject of many gossip with his classmates but Takumi always ignored them.

_“Isn’t that Leo? The guy with the thing for plants? Are they dating?”_

_“I think so. Damn, I wish I had a boyfriend who’d do that.”_

He hesitates at the doorway, just taking in Leo, with the ever familiar smirk and sharp eyes. Takumi’s breath comes out shaky before he goes to join his friend.

 

But Fridays now come bearing dread, gripping his lungs in a vice tighter than a drawn bow string. Leo leaves him with a kind of breathless he’s not sure how to deal with. Not sure if he wants to deal with it at all. He keeps it to himself, but he knows, sure as the day, Leo has noticed. Sometimes, Takumi wished his friend wasn’t as sharp.

 

In-between-class meetings stop. Leo no longer comes to pick him up and Takumi isn’t sure if the crushing weight is any better than the grip on his lungs.

_“Did they break up? Leo isn’t here again.”_

_“What a shame. They made a good couple.”_

 

Fridays, the chair in front of him remains empty. Has been for a while now. Leo no longer comes to their library raids. Takumi clenches his fist tight his knuckles turn white.

 

Fridays, Takumi doesn’t go to the library anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> alternatively titled BOGO SIPDA bc im also bangtan trash.


	4. There's Something There

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leokumi au where takumi is a dancer and leo is hopeless in dancing. something like that

“Leo, I can't tell if you're failing on purpose or you're just this bad,” Takumi says after the 5th time Leo's tripped, “It's really not that hard.”

Leo glares from where he's sprawled haphazardly on the studio floor. The blonde gets up with a huff before mumbling, voice too low for Takumi to hear. Takumi rolls his eyes. He goes to the stereo to play the song again. Leo sighs, resigned to his fate.

“Just feel the music, let your body move to it. You're way too stiff,” Takumi says as he gets into position in front of Leo.

“Easy for you to say,” Leo grumbles, “I didn't even agree to this.”

“Let's just get this over with so we can both go home, ok?” Takumi says, eyeing the clock; it read 6:23. He still has a family dinner to go to after this and he really doesn't want to be late.

Soon enough, the intro starts to play and Takumi starts to move. He eyes Leo in the mirror, watching his movements as he goes through them himself. The song ends and Takumi immediately turns to Leo.

“What is it this time?”

Takumi wordlessly positions Leo, adjusting the blonde to accomodate him. Leo sputters and Takumi can feel his cheeks warming but he stands firm.

“It's a partner dance and you need to get used to having another person with you anyway,” he says as explanation.

“It's also sad to look at you flailing around.”

Leo glares but otherwise remains silent. The song, having been put on loop is already playing the intro.

“We'll try it like this.”

“I've never noticed but you're actually shorter than me.”

“Shut it,” is all the warning he gets before Takumi starts to dance. Leo curses, nearly tripping again. He's loathe to admit but it's much easier like this, with Takumi guiding his movements, he's making less mistakes. And he'd never admit it out loud but he's actually enjoying it.

The music ends and Takumi moves away from Leo to fetch his towel. He smiles, smug, as he pats at his face and Leo rolls his eyes. He will concede this once. Then the music starts up again. Takumi stays on his front this time and Leo finds himself blurting out,

“One more time.”

Takumi blinks before grinning. “Aw, does the great Leo need more help?”

“Shut it.”

They fall into position again, the soft notes transitioning into a dynamic melody and they begin once more. This time Leo doesn't stumble, doesn't hesitate. This time, Leo leads.

He pulls Takumi closer to him, hand on his waist; a stark difference from his almost shy hold just a few moments ago. Then they part, Takumi facing away from him as if walking away and Leo follows, chasing after. He steps, slides, spins, always reaching for his partner but never quite close enough. Until Takumi stops and Leo catches. He pulls again and their flushed against each other.

“Just like that,” Takumi whispers, only a breath away from him. Then a shout from outside the studio startles them both and they separate quickly. Leo almost misses the warmth.

“You brats get out of the studio right now or I’m locking you in!” yelled the janitor. The boys scramble to gather their bags, before swiftly exiting the studio. They both apologize to the janitor before making their way out into the courtyard of the school.

“Same time, tomorrow?” Takumi asks, startling the blond. Leo takes a moment to compose himself, hoping he doesn’t sound too eager.

“Of course.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I should really change the summary to "Takumi and his blond dork of a boyfriend/soulmate/whatever you wanna call it + that one displaced hinakumi drabble at the start"  
> i got obsessed with little mix's touch and wanted to write something along the theme of it but this is what happened instead. oh well. :P


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> omega!Takumi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is pretty much just self-indulgence  
> -Tree

He groans into his pillow as sweat forms on his skin and slides down to disappear into the sheets. He grips the futon tightly, bunching it up in his clenched hands as he arches his back, aching for something to satisfy him. His body meets only air. He whines in frustration, shame burning his already overheated cheeks when he hears himself. It's aggravating, the distance when everything he wants, needs is just a wall away. He hears a low rumble. It reverberates through his very being, leaving him breathless and anticipating. He answers back. There's a dull thud, as if someone had thumped a fist against the wall.

He whines again. Another low rumble.

_Please ..._

He's writhing on the bed, further messing up the sheets. He craves for him, his touch, his warmth.

_Leo ... I need you ..._

There's a louder thump. A few seconds later he hears a growl followed by even louder thuds. He can hear the wood of the door being scratched. A wave of heat hits him then.

“Leo!”

“Let me in!”

“Milord, please. This is for both your sake.”

“He needs me!”

Takumi whines. Immediately after, he hears the sound of a struggle outside the room. There are new voices added to chaos. Takumi struggles off the bed, legs shaking as he gingerly walks towards the door. Once he deems it near enough, he practically collapses on it, hands trying to find purchase against the smooth wood. Here, Leo's scent is much stronger and it only makes him ache even more.

He sighs his lover's name as he lays his palms flat on the door. The commotion outside falls silent and moments later there's a soft rasp on the door.

“Takumi?”

“Please...” he pleads, the need for Leo's presence turning into a tangible pain, “let him in. I need him, I need you, Leo.”

There's a moment of stillness; Takumi can hear nothing but his own harsh breathing. A second later, the door slowly creaks open and Takumi has to adjust his position to avoid falling over. The moment the scent hits his nose, relief floods his senses and he reaches out to his beloved, his mate. His Leo.


End file.
